This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 38 011.5, filed Aug. 4, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a suction system having an arrangement for utilizing resonance effects for an internal-combustion engine with opposed cylinder banks. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a suction system having an arrangement for utilizing resonance effects for an internal-combustion engine having opposed cylinder banks, which suction system comprises a resonance container which has boundary walls and which, on the one hand, is connected with the atmosphere and, on the other hand, is connected with cylinders of the internal-combustion engine, the arrangement being provided in the resonance container as a control device which can vary the resonance cross-section, and the resonance container is connected with a feeding device having separate feeding pipes.
A suction system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,117 which has a container in which a ring duct is provided. By way of this ring duct, opposed cylinder banks are supplied with intake air. The container is connected to a feeding device provided with an air filter.
German Patent Document DE 198 14 970 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,850) relates to a suction system for an internal-combustion engine having an arrangement for utilizing resonance effects. This suction system has a resonance container in which a control device operates which can influence the resonance cross-section of the resonance container. The resonance container is connected with two separate feed pipes of a feeding device.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures on a suction system with an arrangement for utilizing resonance effects that the torque behavior of the internal-combustion engine is improved over a wide rotational-speed range, that is, also to a medium rotational speed range.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing such a suction system, wherein the control device is fixed from the idling to a medium rotational speed range in a first end position and, together with the feeding pipes of the feeding device, forms two guiding channels which supply the cylinders of the two cylinder banks with air, and in that, between the feeding pipes of the feeding device, at least one pressure transition point is operative, the control device being operable above the medium rotational speed range from the first end position to a second end position for influencing the resonance cross-section. Additional features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention are that, as a result of the control device, by which the resonance cross-section in the resonance container can be varied, and the pressure transition point, also called cross-talk point, in the feeding device, the torque quality of the internal-combustion engine equipped with this suction system is also or specifically excellent to a medium rotational speed range. The control device as well as the pressure transition point can be implemented by using constructively clear measures. The closing element and the sealing section can be provided in a simple manner on the control device and the suction system respectively. Finally, the switchable cross-talk points can be integrated in a constructionally clear and easy manner in the feeding device.